1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved beverage container. More specifically, this invention is directed to an improved container for storing, transporting, and dispensing several cups of fluid, such as coffee.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gourmet coffee shops typically sell individual cups of coffee for consumption on or off the premises. Typically, these shops are very small and utilize high-quality coffee beans and coffee-making equipment to provide consumers with a higher quality beverage than would be available in other establishments. In this regard, many gourmet coffee shops have developed internal procedures particularly adapted to ensure a uniformly high-quality product. Particularly at peak periods, these shops must dispense coffee, and other beverages, to a relatively large group of consumers in a short amount of time. Typically, the worker holds a single-serving cup below the spout and utilizes the other hand to actuate the spout until the worker sees that the coffee cup is nearly full.
Particularly among coffee drinkers, those accustomed to the high-quality coffee available from such gourmet coffee shops have come to desire this high level of quality at other locations, such as offices or meeting places. Gourmet coffee shops have met this need by loaning insulated canisters to the consumer. These canisters are often tall, cylindrical canisters having a pump button in the top, which dispenses coffee from a nozzle. Unfortunately, the inconvenience of needing to return the canister and the typical requirement that a deposit be left deters consumers from purchasing larger quantities of coffee. These canisters also have several drawbacks for the coffee shop, such as they are relatively large and difficult to store, are breakable and require careful cleaning after each use.
One potential solution is represented in a container shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,992 (the “'992 patent”). The container taught by the '992 patent includes a collapsible box with a flexible bag contained therein. Notwithstanding the particular advantages of the container taught in the '992 patent, there remains a need for an improved disposable beverage container.